Warriors: A Murder Mystery
by Posativity
Summary: Brambleclaw has been murdered! Join Cloudtail in this oneshot as he investigates the crime scene and questions the suspects.


A/N: This is just a one-short about Cloudtail investigating a murder in Thunderclan. I'm sorry that it's in first person. I don't nomally like first person but it sounds much better this way.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series and the characters in them, nor do I claim to own them. I do own the plot in this story and would appreciate if you could ask before using it.

It was a dark, rainy night; the perfect setting for murder. The gathering had finished earlier than usual, as if Starclan themselves knew what was to become of Thunderclan's beloved warrior, if I believed in them that is. When I entered the camp I found the group of suspects gathered around his body. It could've been any one of them; they all had the means and motives to do the foul deed. So I took it upon myself to investigate the crime, after all I, Cloudtail, was the perfect cat for the job. I had the authority (I'm Firstar's nephew and he mentored me), the smarts and the she-cats adore me. And no one else could match my stubborn determination for the truth. But enough about me.

The victim, Brambleclaw, had made many enemies since the clans had settled. He had a way of getting on peoples bad side. I personally didn't care too much about him when he was alive. He was too busy sucking up to Firestar and I was to busy teaching Daisy how to fight and hunt. But I couldn't just let the murderer get away with the killing, could I?

I started my investigation by putting the witnesses in the kits den and told all the other cats in the clan to wait outside the clearing, so that any evidence wouldn't be hidden. I then proceeded to look at the crime scene. It was pretty clear what had happened. Brambleclaw must have been standing near the top of the cliff and then was pushed. You may be wondering how I know it was murder. Well, using my detectives' intuition I decided to check the body and found that there were fresh wound on his side.

I was satisfied with how the investigation was going, so I decided to begin questioning the suspects. There were four in total; all of them had been missing from the gathering. They were the only one's who could've done it. The elders were asleep and so were the kits and queens. And I, with my superior fitness, had been the first cat to reach the clan. So, I called out suspect number one; Squirrelflight.

"It would've been the perfect crime, Squirrelflight. You and Brambleclaw have always had an on-off relationship. You could've been having one of your famous arguments by the side of the cliff, when suddenly it got too much for you. You got angry, really angry with him for being a bighead. You probably scratched him, making him even angrier with you and to stop him from hurting you, you pushed him away. Before you knew it he was lying dead in the centre of the camp. Confess your crime!" I hissed at her. Tears formed in her eyes and I knew I had got my criminal.

"We did argue on top of the cliff, but I didn't push him! I stormed off in the other direction to hunt but I heard a yowl. I rushed back to camp, but he was already dead!" She sobbed. I cursed but knew that I wouldn't be getting any more information out of her.

I decided to play it a bit cooler with the next witness.

"So, Leafpool, if that is your real name! Why did you push Brambleclaw off the cliff? You and Squirrelflight have always shared a special bond with each other. You must have known that your sister was upset and killed Brambleclaw in revenge! Or maybe you were jealous of your sister having such a strong bond with him, and you having no one! You watched them fighting and then pushed him!"

"Well, that was a good guess Cloudtail but I have an alibi. I was Outside of the camp at the time of the murder. I told everyone I was looking for herbs but I lied. The only thing I confess to is being in love with Crowfeather and meeting up with him!" I gasped but knew from the glare she was giving me that if I wanted to leave this den in one piece I wouldn't be able to reveal her secret.

"Hang on! Why were you here when I arrived?" I questioned, this time I was sure I had caught her out.

"I was coming back when he yowled, so I ran into the camp. He was already dead and Cinderpelt was at the gathering."

"So you were alone between meeting Crowfeather and coming back. You could've done it then!"

"But I'm not that kind of cat, am I Cloudtail. Now let me go, I actually need to collect some herbs before everyone gets suspicious of me!" I stared at my paws, defeated, as she left the den. I had been so close, but she had come up with a valid point. She was a medicine cat; she would never kill a cat on purpose.

I picked myself up as I realised who I had to question next. If this cat wasn't guilty I would have to turn in my inspectors badge (theoretically, of coarse). I sneered as Dustpelt and Thornclaw led him in. Hawkfrost glared at me with his creepily familiar eyes. Like father, like son.

"Lets get down to business. What were you doing in Thunderclan territory on the night of the murder of Brambleclaw, who just happens to be your half brother!"

"I came here to meet with Brambleclaw. That's all you need to know." He replied, icily.

"Confess before I get Dustpelt to de-claw you! I'm sure you'd share your little story with us then!" I growled hungrily. I could imagine the she-cats dropping at my paws when I told everyone how I caught the Brambleclaw killer.

"Fine, fine. I need those claws for my secret plans," I would've asked what they were if I wasn't so keen on hearing the truth at last. " I came over to Thunderclan camp to talk to Brambleclaw about our plot against Firestar. We've always wanted to become leaders and under our fathers guidance a plot began to form. We would help each other become deputies and then kill to become leaders. I was totally against it from the start but Brambleclaw was just so ambitious. I just did as I was told and came here like he told me to. Who knows what he was planning. But I arrived, ran into that Ashfur cat and he had just bought me back to camp for questioning when Brambleclaw fell. We were too late to see who had pushed him but we both have a strong alibi."

I sighed as he walked away. I was sure it was the other way around but what could I do? I was getting further and further away from the glory I deserved. I told Thornclaw not to bother bringing in Ashfur; after all he did have an alibi.

"But boss…I mean Cloudtail, Hawkfrost might've been lying." I hadn't thought of that. I agreed to question him and waited patiently until he entered the den.

"Hi Cloudtail." He meowed casually.

"Does this look like a comfy get together? No! Sit down and don't talk unless you're going to confess to your crime. You had a lot to gain out of Brambleclaw's death. Namely, Squirrelflight. How do you explain that?"

"Well it's a good point but why would I kill Brambleclaw just to get Squirrelflight? She was in love with me more than him. Anyway, I had gone out to patrol of the orders and found Hawkfrost. I chased him down and then bought him back to Thunderclan camp for questioning. Before we could do anything though Brambleclaw yowled really loudly. We spun around but whoever pushed him must have gotten away. I yelled at the elders and kits to stay in their dens and went into the medicine cat's den to look for herbs. I didn't know which ones to get though. Hawkfrost rushed in and started rummaging through the herbs muttering about how this had spoiled his plans. I didn't pay much attention. We ran out but he was already dead. Then Squirrelflight arrived, shortly followed by Leafpool and I explained what happened to them. We were all in shock and just stood there until you came." I nodded thanks and let him leave. His story had been pretty accurate, what else could I do?

I decided that I would speak to Firestar; he'd know what to do. Just as I was about to leave Longtail entered. The blind cat would've walked straight into me if I hadn't meowed at him to stop. He apologised and said that he needed to be questioned because he was a witness.

"How can you be a witness if you can't see."

"I can hear, can't I?" He growled and I hastily let him in.

"You heard the murderer?"

"Exactly! It was last night when I heard them plotting. Whoever it was they were sitting really near to where I was eating. I couldn't figure out what they were talking about. Something about luring someone outside the camp and then pushing them. It was on my mind for ages, I couldn't figure out whom the voices belong to. But now I do know! It was Sandstorm and Firestar! It makes sense too! Squirrelflight is their daughter; they must have been protecting her from him. He wasn't exactly making her happy. And suppose Firestar found out about his plans to kill him! All Sandstorm had to do was leave the gathering early, no one would notice. Then she could lure him up to the cliff and push him off. And Firestar left all the best suspects at the camp as well!"

I felt my jaw drop open. Longtail had solved the case by himself. I knew any glory I could've gotten had flown out the window. I congratulated him and decided to leave it to him to rap up the investigation. Firestar and Sandstorm were let off with a warning, Hawkfrost was sent back to Riverclan to commit whatever crimes he had planned, Leafpool eventually ran away with Crowfeather, only to come back after a day and with no one else to string along Squirrelflight finally got together with Ashfur. And me? Well, I quit my job as a detective and went back to being a warrior. There would always be mysteries that needed solving but I decided to leave that to Longtail P.I.


End file.
